Setting Him Straight
by Ani Pendragon
Summary: Jaune won't leave Weiss be, so she has decided to take matters into her own hands. A late night conversation in the hallway is good for many things, including finding new friends. Part 2 of Interlocking Existence.


**Author's Note:** Written on August 30th, 2014. Post episode five of season two. No spoilers. This fic attempts to turn what is becoming an uncomfortable and toxic relationship between Jaune and Weiss into something more positive, with Weiss taking initiative to stop the harassment. Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

**Setting Him Straight**

Weiss stared at the door, debating over and over in her mind if she should knock. Behind her was the door back to her dorm room with her teammates. Behind her was the safety of Ruby's childish humour, Yang's bad puns, and the constant worry about Blake and her lack of sleep. It wasn't perfect, no, but it was the closest she'd ever gotten. And she cared for those girls, deeply.

But that wasn't what tonight was about. Tonight was about setting something straight. Something she had tried over and over to set straight. Something that had been prevented by other people, his oblivious nature, and her own penchant for not talking things through.

Weiss knocked on the door. There was a long moment of silence, long enough that Weiss debated knocking again. Or turning around and going back to her room. But before she could decide, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Ren with his hair done up in fluorescent pink ribbons. Weiss cocked an eyebrow at that, to which the silent man shrugged and said,

"Nora." Weiss nodded. That was fair. From what she knew of Nora – and her _incredible_ fighting ability – she seemed the type to do something like this. Behind Ren, Weiss saw Pyrrha – her hair done up similarly – frowning in confusion at Weiss' appearance.

"May I speak with Jaune?" asked Weiss. She could have sworn Jaune gave a little cheer before he bounced up and ran to the door. Ren stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being bowled over, and then Jaune stood in the door, towering over Weiss even as he learned against the door frame.

"Hello, Snow Angel," he said with a cheeky grin. His eyes sparkled with the same mirth they did whenever he had a terrible idea. Most of which involved asking her out with some over the top scheme.

"We need to talk," said Weiss. She gestured for him to step out of the room. The moment the door shut behind him, Jaune was on her with his bright smile and brighter eyes.

"I knew you couldn't-"

Weiss stood as straight as she could and cut him off with a sharp, "No." When Jaune stopped talking, his eyes wide with confusion, Weiss continued. "This ends, now. I know you care about me. You have made that perfectly clear, but I believe I have also made it perfectly clear that I have no romantic interest in you." Weiss folded her arms across her chest to hide the slight shake in her hands. If a simple 'no' had sufficed, she wouldn't have had to do this. And while Jaune was harmless, he had gone too far this time. This was not her fault, she told herself, despite what Yang liked to say. This was his. She needed to fix this, because he wasn't going to.

"I get it, Jaune, rejection stings," said Weiss. "But you can't keep chasing after me. I do not appreciate it; I do not like it; and I do not want it. Understand?"

Jaune slumped. "Yeah, but…"

Weiss raised a hand to stop him. "No buts." She sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Jaune, I don't hate you. I do care about you." Jaune perked, and Weiss was quick to continue. "As a friend, and only as a friend. I'm not used to having friends." She surprised herself by saying that and bit her lip, trailing off for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, Weiss continued. "I'm not used to having friends. I'm not used to having so many people genuinely care about me. I don't know why you're attracted to me, and, quite frankly, I don't care. Not at the moment, anyway."

"Oh," said Jaune, looking dejected.

"I'm saying no." Weiss looked him in the eye at this, to ensure he understood. "I'm not saying 'not today'. I'm not saying 'maybe next week.' I am saying 'no'. And when a girl says no – when _anyone_ says no – that is what they mean. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do you understand?"

Jaune nodded, lower lip stuck out like a stubborn child. "Yes, Weiss."

Weiss nodded in return, feeling satisfied.

"But what about Yang?" he protested suddenly. "She said…"

Weiss gritted her teeth. That was something else she had to fix and another person she had to talk to. Talking to Yang was going to be much, much harder. She wasn't even sure the girl would listen to her. Knowing Yang, she'd probably just call Weiss 'ice queen', laugh, and walk off. That much had Weiss seething. It wasn't _right_. But still, Yang continued on, thinking that the harassment from boys Weiss received – no matter how harmless the boy – was all fine and dandy. And that it was a good way to make fun of Weiss and her 'frosty exterior' as Ruby put it. Yang didn't put up with that herself, and Weiss was left wondering if destroying her morals was worth watching her squirm. Yang seemed to think so.

"I don't care what Yang said." That came out much harsher than she meant, if Jaune's flinch was any indication. "Yang seems to believe my opinion is invalid, even when it concerns myself. Believe me, Jaune, I will be talking to her about this and about what she was said. Mark my words."

Jaune's eyes widened. "I don't know if I should fear you or respect you."

Weiss flashed him her signature frosty smile. "Both." Weiss spun on her heels and took the first step back to her room, satisfied with her final words. However, Jaune called out before she could get more than two steps.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Jaune?" asked Weiss, turning back to the nervous looking boy. He rubbed at the back of his neck, lips pressed together tightly like he was trying to keep himself from saying something stupid. Knowing Jaune, he'd probably say it anyway and ruin this nice moment.

"Can we still be friends?" Jaune blurted out. Weiss blinked hard a few times, taken aback. That was hardly what she had expected from him. Had he assumed that this was the last she would speak with him? And, furthermore, when had he assumed they were friends? Yes, Weiss cared about him, and she didn't want him dead or upset, and yes, she did tend to be a bit protective of him in battle, like she was with Ruby and Blake. Looking back over their conversation, Weiss realized she had called Jaune a 'friend', without evening meaning too. More and more she was saying things she was used to keeping to herself. The longer she stayed at Beacon, the more she changed. But was that a good thing? Weiss shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Jaune took that as an answer and his entire body slumped. "Oh," he mumbled to his shoes. "Okay." He turned away and raised one hand to say goodbye. "See you around, I guess."

"Jaune, wait," said Weiss. He stopped, looking up at her with that puppy dog eyed look that he seemed to practice in a mirror. "Of course we can still be friends. You're…" She shook her head. "You're not perfect, far from it, actually. But you are a good person, even if you are pushy and overbearing and completely clueless." Jaune's lips twitched into a small smile.

"There's the Weiss I know," he said.

She nodded, a little smile spreading across her own features. "As it should be," she said, though it came out more amused than serious. "Now, do we have an understanding?"

"I don't harass you and we get to be friends?" Jaune guessed.

"Sounds right," said Weiss. "Goodnight, Jaune."

"Goodnight, Weiss." He placed his hand on his door, and this time it was Weiss who called out.

"Oh, and Jaune?"

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Even if I'm not interested in you, there are plenty of girls – and boys – in this school that would be more than happy to date you, I'm sure," said Weiss.

Jaune cocked his head to one side. "Like who?"

"Maybe you should ask your team," replied Weiss.

Jaune gave her a confused pout. "What, like Ren?" He seemed to ponder than for a moment. "I mean, Ren's a nice guy, but I'm not really _into_ guys, ya know?" He shook his head. "Hrm."

"No, Jaune, not Ren," said Weiss, but Jaune was already walking into his room. When the door shut, Weiss shook her head and turned toward her own room. Jaune really was clueless, it seemed. About more than one thing. There were plenty of girls in the school who had shown interest in him – Weiss had counted at least three. And that wasn't including Pyrrha. She shook her head again and stepped into the dorm room. Perhaps one day he'd figure it out, and if not, she might just have to take matters into her own hands.


End file.
